


¿Quién es él?

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: ¿Como fue que Mairin llegó a toparse con Alain en su viaje?
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin





	¿Quién es él?

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA! ¿Cómo están? espero que bien, no pregunten por mi(?
> 
> Sólo vengo a dejar este pequeño e inocente escrito para contra arrestar el golpe a mi corazón con el ultimo acto (Aún no lo supera) y los invito a mi DevianArt que esta en mi perfil donde estoy subiendo dibujos sobre los hijos de los personajes de pokémon, y si, hay marisson, un muchacho que espero les agrade, poco a poco voy subiendo información acerca de ellos y sobre o que pasó finalmente con sus padres.

Su viaje había comenzado hace unas semanas, y a pesar de ese corto tiempo había logrado tal conexión con su pokémon inicial que hasta parecían conocerse desde siempre, ¿Cuántos entrenadores podían decir eso? No muchos de los que ella conociera, aunque no conocía a muchos.  
  
¿Estaba divagando?  
  
\- _¡Ches!_ -Gruño aquella pokémon tipo hierba que viajaba a su lado atenta a cualquier cosa que le pasase, sobre todo a alguien como _ella_.  
  
Y es que la pobre entrenadora siempre estaba en las nubes, y como siempre estaba en las nubes nunca se fijaba por donde iba, y como nunca se fijaba por donde iba, tropezaba.  
  
\- Gracias Chespy- Agradeció al notar la roca sobre saliente en el camino. La rodeo con cuidado pues una caída después de una advertencia como esa podía catalogarse como _estúpido_.  
  
Y ella no era eso.  
  
El suave y refrescante sonido de un río cercano atrajo su atención, Chespy se adelantó de inmediato, llevaban un rato caminando a través del bosque y necesitaban agua, además de que ese rio significaba cercanía hacia la siguiente ruta.  
  
Roca a roca Chespy brincó sin problema adelantándose un par de pasos de su entrenadora, la cual con cuidado saltaba una a una para no caer, se podría decir que llevaba una _racha_ de no-caídas, y pretendía conservarlas por lo menos el resto del día.  
  
Un estruendo azotó las cercanías por donde caminaban, el desequilibrio de ella hiso efecto al segundo, resbalando en una roca y precipitándose hacia el rio, empapándose gran parte de su ropa.  
  
\- ¿ _Ches_? -Gruño su compañera, acercándose a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el rio.  
  
\- ¿Qué fue eso? -Pregunto ella mirando hacia el camino sorprendido, ¿Una explosión?, ¿Una batalla?, ¿Un accidente?  
  
Una segunda explosión provocó una onda expansiva que volvió a empujar a la joven de espaldas al agua. Chespy sorprendida de igual manera comenzó a percibir de donde venía aquel _boom._  
  
\- ¡Chess! -Gruño dando un salto hacia el camino terminando de cruzar el rio- ¡Chesp, cheees!  
  
\- ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto ella levantándose del lecho del rio, empapada siguió con su mirada a su pokémon que le pedía a gritos que le siguiera y averiguar de dónde venía aquello.  
  
\- ¡Chespy! -Gruño de nuevo avanzando para apresurar a la joven.  
  
\- ¿Qué? -Insistió comenzando a perseguirla pero un paso en falso hiso que cayera de cara al agua empapándose el rostro completo.  
  
Chespy regreso sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con el rostro de su entrenadora bajo el agua y sacando burbujas agotando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.  
  
\- Chess- Gruño cansada, mirando como la joven sacaba su rostro del agua completamente empapado.  
  
La costumbre de caerse no se le acabaría con nada, ella entre risas se paró del rio saliendo por fin del agua, un ruido de golpes atrajo de nuevo la atención de ambas, se miraron unos segundos antes de empezar a correr para descubrir aquella onda expansiva de lo que fuera que fuese eso.  
  
Asomaron el rostro entre unos arbustos cercanos, y se encontraron con una increíble escena de batalla.  
  
\- ¿Qué son esos pokémon?  
  
¡Una batalla!, pero había algo extraño, ¿Aquel era un Absol? Pero tenía alas y su cuerno era raro, ¿Un Charizard?, pero su cuerpo es negro y tiene flamas azules, ¿Una nueva evolución?, no podía ser ese el caso para Charizard, aunque no estaba muy segura.  
  
 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_  
  
\- ¡No entiendo nada! -Exclamó confundida por todo eso.  
  
La batalla continuaba, muy intensa, los ataque de ambos arrogaban ondas expansivas de energía exageradas, azotando las copas de los árboles y arbustos cercanos sacándoles hojas y ramas por la fuerza.  
  
Absol había saltado para lanzar un ataque que ella no logró a escuchar por el aire que azotaba sus oídos, pero el Charizard negro contraatacó con _algo_ de fuego rechazando el ataque por completo.  
  
Lo que hiso que Absol quedara muy herido y cansado, unos segundos bastaron para que el pokémon cayera derrotado, ¿Perdiendo así su nueva forma?, ¿Acaso no era una evolución?  
  
\- ¡Absol! -Grito preocupada la entrenadora.  
  
El chico que luchaba con el Charizard de flamas azules se acercó a su pokémon para felicitarlo por la victoria. Un gruñido por parte del pokémon y ¡¿También se des-transformo?!  
  
Una corta charla entre entrenadores que no logró escuchar pues aun zumbaba algo en sus oídos por el agua y las explosiones. Pero la indiferencia en el rostro del chico le causo curiosidad.  
  
Había ganado la batalla ¿No?, entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba sonriendo? El bichito de la curiosidad le atacó, quería saber sobre esa nueva forma de Charizard, quería saber sobre esa actitud tan extraña ante una victoria. Miró a su Chespy y ella le devolvió la mirada, unos instantes después estaban corriendo en dirección al entrenador para preguntarle ¡Lo que sea!  
  
Pero _necesitaba_ saber sobre él.


End file.
